User blog:Michael McKay/Demolition
Demolition, Ax and Smash, had only been around for about one year, but in that short time span they were starting to dominate the tag team ranks. Their brutal, hard-hitting, brawling style was too much for many teams to handle. After beating team after team, they earned a title shot against Strike Force, Tito Santana and Rick Martel, at WrestleMania IV. After Demolition, who was managed by the devious Mr. Fuji, dominated the early portions of the match, Santana came back and hit his patented Flying Forearm and made a tag to the well-rested Martel. Martel locked in the Boston Crab on Smash, but the referee was distracted by Santana. Ax took his manager's cane and nailed Martel over the head with it. Smash rolled over for the pin, and Demolition became World Tag Team Champions. Demolition would go on to hold the titles for a record-breaking 16 months, surpassing the Valliant Borthers' record of one year and one week. During that time Demolition fended off such teams as the British Bulldogs, the Hart Foundation and the Powers of Pain. Upset after losing the World Tag Team Championship to the Brain Busters, Ax and Smash went on a rampage following the defeat. About three months later they secured a rematch for the titles and this time overcame Arn Anderson and Tully Blanchard to win their second World Tag Team Championship. A couple months later, though, Demolition came up against something they weren't used to - a team that can overpower them. After succumbing to their biggest foes to date, the Colossal Connection, Demolition was given a rematch at WrestleMania VI in Toronto at the SkyDome. Andre the Giant and Haku dominated early on, but the tide was about to change. Andre held up one of the champs for Haku, but he moved out of the way and Haku nailed his partner with a thurst kick, sending Andre into the ropes. The opportunistic challengers swooped into action and set up Haku for the Decapitation and won their third World Tag Team Championship. After several failed attempts at overtaking the Nasty Boys for the World Tag Team Championship, the Legion of Doom, Hawk and Animal, had one more shot at the gold at SummerSlam 1991. It was a no disqualification and no count-out match as well. Hawk got his hands on Jimmy Hart's motorcycle helmet, and started cleaning house. L.O.D. then hit the Doomsday Device on Jerry Sags for the win and the World Tag Team Championship. Hawk and Animal of the Legion of Doom last held the World Tag Team Championship back in 1991 when they defeated the Nasty Boys. LOD persevered and received another title shot on an October 1997 edition of RAW, six years later, against The Godwinns. The Godwinns had just defeated The Headbnagers a couple of days earlier, and LOD made sure it was a short title reign. It's a good thing that they did, because due to a stipulation, they would have been forced to retire in the event of a loss. Their title reign lasted about a month and a half, and it was the last time they had the championship around their waists. In a match dedicated to his late Road Warrior partner, Animal and his new teammate shocked MNM to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. Late in the match, Animal hit his signature powerslam on Joey Mercury, then hoisted the MNM member up onto his shoulders. In true Hawk fashion, Heidenreich launched himself from the top rope to hit the Doomsday Device finisher that is synonymous with the Legion of Doom. Melina screamed in horror from outside the ring and Mercury briefly stirred, but he couldn’t fight his way out of the cover that followed. With the crowd chanting, “L-O-D,” Animal took the microphone and declared, “Hawk, this one’s for you, brother!” Just like that, The Great American Bash was off to a wild and emotional start. Category:Blog posts